This disclosure concerns an apparatus and a method for radiation detection and/or energy conversion. More specifically, this disclosure describes a semiconductor type composite material useable for radiation detection and/or energy conversion and methods of use of that material. For the purposes of this disclosure, the term device is used to mean an apparatus for radiation detection and/or energy conversion, as well as a combination of such devices.